Figé dans la glace
by Miyako Shinohara
Summary: Prend place lorsque Fubuki était encore coach de Hakuren. Shiro qui se remémore son enfance avec Atsuya et qui ne remarque pas l'arrivée de Yukimura... Résumé un peu pourri (le titre aussi soit-disant passant) mais on dit bien : ne pas juger un livre à sa couverture ! #SBAFF#


On dit souvent que les morts sont vite oubliés. Que leur souvenir s'éteint au moment où disparait la douleur de les avoir perdus. Cette douleur qui n'était semblable à aucune autre, qui s'infusait dans notre corps comme l'aiguille pénétrant dans la chair nue. Elle prenait possession de nous, jusqu'à nous empêcher de ne serait-ce que fermer l'œil. Et elle nous faisait souffrir pendant une bonne période, jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'estompe, et qu'elle se perde dans l'amas de souvenirs et de pensées qui consisteraient notre vie.

Ca aurait pu faire dix ans, ou même une quinzaine, Shirou n'aurait pas oublié Atsuya. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était tout simplement inconcevable. Le souvenir de son défunt frère continuerait de le hanter jusqu'à sa propre mort à lui. Son sourire malicieux, ses yeux rieurs et déterminés, ses éternels cheveux de feu toujours en bataille. Tout ce qu'était son frère. Et tout ce qu'il n'était pas. On avait beau eu l'habitude de les appeler « les enfants du froid », Atsuya ne pouvait que déroger à cette règle. Malgré qu'il avait toujours adoré la neige. La même qui l'avait tué. Sacré ironie.

Il se souvenait encore des moments passés à jouer dans la neige lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ils faisaient des bonhommes de neiges, des batailles de boules, bref des choses que les enfants de leur âge aimaient faire. Ils finissaient la plupart du temps trempés et prenaient leur douche ensemble sous le regard protecteur de leur mère. Morte elle aussi. Quel triste sort.

Mais les jeux d'hiver n'étaient pas leur passe-temps favori. Il y'avait autre chose qu'ils aimaient autant qu'ils s'aimaient eux même. Le football. Le jeu où il faillait se disputer un ballon pour marquer un but. Ce sport adoré par des milliers de gamins dans le monde, qu'ils pratiquaient dans leur école, et qui l'avait tué. Après tout, s'ils n'avaient jamais aimé autant le foot, ils ne seraient pas allés jouer ce match, n'aurait pas fini dans cette voiture et écrasés par ce doux manteau immaculé.

C'était le football qui les avait fait rêver toute leur enfance, auquel ils jouaient avec autant d'enthousiasme et de passion. Ce sport qui avait coûté la vie d'Atsuya et sauvé celle de Shirou. L'ironie ne nous lâchera jamais.

Fubuki y pensait souvent, même régulièrement, maintenant qu'il était le coach de Hakuren. Le football faisait à présent partie intégrante de sa vie. Grâce à lui, il avait découvert tellement d'horizon, rencontré des personnes toutes plus formidables les unes que les autres, et il ne regrettait rien. Même pas lorsque le visage lumineux d'Atsuya lui revenait en mémoire.

« Ginjirou ! Fait plus attention à ce qui se passe devant toi ! Tsuneo ! Ne cours pas trop vite ou tu vas te fatiguer ! »

Debout devant un terrain de football blanchi par les flocons, il surveillait son équipe occupée à s'entrainer activement sans faire attention au froid qui gelait la moindre brindille. Les joueurs de Hakuren s'appliquaient à faire leurs exercices sous le regard protecteur de Fubuki. Celui-ci souriait face à tant d'entrain. Il était vrai que le tournoi de la Holy Road approchait, et ses joueurs mettaient du cœur à l'entrainement. Espérons que le Cinquième Secteur ne vienne pas gâcher tout leurs efforts, avec leurs matchs arrangés et cette connerie d'équité qui n'en était pas une.

« Je me demande ce qu'_il_ penserai de ça… »

Il serait partit rendre une petite visite à Zabel et lui aurait tout simplement shooté un ballon dans la gueule. Cette pensée le fit rire. Les tirs d'Atsuya étaient très puissants. Plus puissants que les siens. Il manquait rarement ses buts et tout le monde connaissait le fameux Blizzard Eternel. Il aurait pu devenir un grand joueur. Son nom serait entré dans la légende aux côtés de celui de son ainé. Quel dommage.

Il se rappelait les moments passés à jouer au foot ensemble. Un fois, Atsuya s'était mis en tête d'apprendre à Shirou à tirer. Celui-ci était certes devenu un buteur de talent par la suite, il restait toujours autant rattaché à la défense, poste qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Ce qui lui valut jadis d'envoyer le ballon soit dans le poteau, soit dans l'arbre à côté. Et Atsuya qui s'énervait contre lui. Ils étaient gamins, alors pour le calmer, Shirou lui faisait un câlin.

« Dîtes Coach… l'entrainement est fini pour aujourd'hui… »

Atsuya s'énervait et lui criait de le lâcher, puis se calmait subitement. Shirou adorait cette façon de changer d'émotion d'un seul coup. Il ne se lassait pas de ces moments où son cadet avait l'air si timide, alors qu'en vrai, il était une vraie bouilloire.

« Hum… Coach… Ohé !»

Ce genre de moment lui manquait terriblement. Fubuki savait qu'il ne vivrait plus la même sensation, celle d'avoir son frère auprès de lui. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir le toucher une dernière fois.

« Hé Coach !... Q-Qu'est ce que vous faîte ? »

Son attention était complètement retenue par ses souvenirs. Si bien que quand Yukimura Hyouga s'était approché de lui, Fubuki l'avait tout simplement pris dans ses bras, croyant avoir affaire à Atsuya, le rapprochant de plus en plus à lui et lui caressant les cheveux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec son frère. Il ne s'en est rendue compte qu'après avoir remarqué l'attroupement des joueurs de Hakuren autour d'eux, complètement ahuri par la scène.

Il se reprit, en balbutiant :

«E-Excuse-moi ! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et… »

Le visage rouge, les yeux en forme de spirale… On aurait dit qu'on l'avait assommé à coup de Loup Légendaire. De panique Fubuki lâcha Yukimura qui s'écrasa sur le sol glacé, encore dans la lune. Il lui fallut un bon moment avant de reprendre ses esprits. Et ce qui n'a échappé à personne, c'était les rougeurs apparues aux joues du footballeur et de son coach lorsqu'ils se sont échangés leur excuses.

* * *

Hum... Celui là aussi je l'ai écrit d'un seul coup... Comme ça, parce que j'avais du temps... Et de l'inspiration...

Moi je trouve ça mignon ! J'adore le trio AtsuShiroYuki, même si c'est complètement fou au niveau de la timeline...

La phrase à la fin... J'ai vraiment pas pu m'en empêcher. Pourtant j'ai essayé, vu qu'avant j'était pas fan du FubuYuki (en fait j'aimais pas Yukimura tout court...Mais maintenant je commence à l'apprécier.) Je ferais peut être une suite, si j'ai le temps, vu que j'ai quelques idées.

Allez, Sayonara :D


End file.
